The use of telephone products and systems in the day-to-day lives of most people is continually growing. With the advent and steady growth of wireless telecommunications, wireless telecommunication systems will increasingly be utilized for not only voice data, but also for sending and receiving packetized data for use on the Internet, for example. In an effort to lower operating costs and increase value for its subscribers, wireless telecommunication providers wish to remotely provide contact data to mobile stations in the wireless telecommunication system. Wireless telecommunication system subscribers realize a time and a cost savings by remotely receiving contact data at mobile stations in the wireless telecommunication system.
Therefore, the need to efficiently provide contact data in wireless telecommunication systems has become a common need for many wireless telecommunication providers. More specifically, providing contact data to mobile stations in a wireless telecommunication system has become a critical service for many wireless telecommunication providers. This is because in an increasingly competitive environment, meeting and exceeding the expectations of subscribers or others who receive services is essential for a wireless telecommunication provider.
One solution to the contact data problem is for a wireless subscriber to reprogram contact data manually into a mobile station. For example, when a subscriber switches, loses, or has a mobile station stolen, the contact data within the memory of the mobile station remains with the mobile station. When the subscriber replaces the mobile station, contact data must be reprogrammed into a new mobile station. Great inefficiencies are created in this procedure because, for example, the reprogramming process may take place by laboriously typing on the keypad of the new mobile station all the desired contact data. Each time a mobile station is replaced, this process must be repeated. Accordingly, efficiently providing contact data in a wireless telecommunication systems remains an elusive goal.
Thus, there remains a need for efficiently providing contact data in wireless telecommunication systems. In addition, there remains a need for providing contact data to mobile stations in a wireless telecommunication system.